Por Baixo do Véu
by bitterfucknsweet
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma dançarina de dança do ventre que ama o que faz. Edward Cullen é um homem que acabou de sofrer uma grande reviravolta em sua vida.Durante uma apresentação os dois se encontram e não terá nenhum véu que os separarão. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Capítulo 1

**Olá, olá aqui está minha fanfic. Hehe vocês verão bastante de mim mesma nessa Bella. Muita coisa mesmo. Espero que gostem. Próximo capítulo POV do Edward. hehe. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

**NOTA: Todos os personagens pertencem a SM. Só me divirto um pouco com eles.**

**Capítulo 1**

** ~*~*~*~*Bella*~*~*~*~**

Acordei com o barulho absurdamente alto do meu despertador. Era sábado de manhã, mas eu tinha que acordar cedo para chegar a tempo na academia de dança. Eu tenho 23 anos e sou bailarina formada de dança do ventre desde os dezoito, me formei cedo porque comecei a fazer aulas aos quatorze. Sempre fui a caçula da turma, mas isso nunca me incomodou, ao contrário, me deixava apenas mais orgulhosa pois eu sempre fui a que teve mais facilidade em aprender os passos. Hoje sonhava em poder fazer um curso no Egito, onde algumas das melhores do mundo estão, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente, talvez consiga ganhar o nacional de dança do ventre e ganhe uma viagem pra lá. Ah, claro, sonha.

Apesar da dança do ventre ser minha paixão, nunca foi o que me proporcionou mais dinheiro. Cá entre nós, as dançarinas de dança do ventre são muito desvalorizadas, todos acham que é algo fácil e nunca pagam o que realmente deveriam pagar pelas nossas apresentações. O que me sustenta é meu estágio do meu curso de museologia. É um curso não muito procurado, mas ainda assim também é o curso que se encaixa mais comigo. Gosto de proporcionar cultura a outras pessoas e gosto muito de me envolver com história e arte. Pode ser um curso que não paga muito bem quando você começa a trabalhar – recebi muitas críticas pela minha escolha por conta disso – mas com esforço eu sei que posso fazer a diferença e conseguir um bom salário. Atualmente trabalho no museu e sou responsável pela ala egípcia. Engraçado, quando criança sempre fui fascinada pelo Egito e olhe onde estou trabalhando atualmente. Pelo menos é algo que me deixa feliz.

Levantei e tomei um banho rápido. Eu nunca demorei a me arrumar, com exceção de quando tinha alguma apresentação, mesmo assim não era tão demorada assim. Sai do banho e tentei enxergar pelo espelho embaçado, consegui ver uma imagem borrada, grandes cabelos castanhos e ondulados um pouco acima da cintura e uma figura pálida no meio. Suspirei e fui me vestir. Coloquei meu tope, minha calça de dança e uma blusa por cima do tope, peguei meu lenço da cintura e calcei. Quando ia saindo passei na cozinha e peguei algo para comer.

Chicago não era tão cheia sábado de manhã quanto era durante a semana por isso não demorei muito a chegar à academia Eclipse. Sempre achei que o nome combinava, um nome exótico para um lugar onde ensinam danças exóticas. Olhei meu relógio e vi que era nove horas, o horário em que começava a aula. Chegando todas as alunas já se encontravam em suas posições para o alongamento.

- Bom dia meninas!

- Bom dia Isabella. – responderam juntas.

-Ora, vocês sabem que eu não gosto que me chamem de Isabella. Apenas Bella, por favor. – tirei minha camiseta e coloquei o lenço em minha cintura e preparei a música – Vamos alongar?

Alongamos e logo após fizemos uma música apenas com as mãos, uma somente com o quadril e outras duas musicas usando mão e quadril. A turma era iniciante, mas provou ser uma das melhores que eu já dei aula. Todas ali eram bastante envolvidas com as aulas e evoluíram bastante em bem pouco tempo. Logo após coloquei nossa música de improviso e observei a turma dançando, cada uma com seus passos. Elas sempre temiam essa parte da aula, mas eu conseguia perceber o quão bem elas estavam indo. Com isso acabei a aula mais cedo e dispensei as alunas.

- Muito bem, por hoje é só meninas. Até sábado que vem e bom fim de semana a todas.

- Por que hoje terminamos mais cedo? – uma das alunas me perguntou.

- Bem tenho uma apresentação hoje à noite e vou ensaiar com outra bailarina aqui.

Seria uma apresentação para algum tipo de despedida de solteiro. Não estava muito afim de fazer essa apresentação. Só aceitei fazer essa apresentação porque eu não podia desperdiçar o dinheiro, e eles realmente pagaram _**bem**_ por essa apresentação. Bom, isso e o mantra que eu repetia em minha cabeça: _Você ama dançar, e é só isso que você vai fazer._ Geralmente os homens associavam a dança do ventre com o sexo, mas apesar de ser uma dança sensual em nenhum momento a dança do ventre é vulgar. Bom pelo menos originalmente, já que algumas bailarinas se deixavam levar pelo mesmo pensamento dessas pessoas que têm uma cabeça pequena. Victória, quem também dançaria hoje à noite, era uma dessas bailarinas

Victória dançava bem e também era muito bonita com seus longos cabelos ruivos, mas sempre se deixava levar pelo momento em que estava dançando. Não que toda essa entrega fosse ruim de se ver em uma bailarina, mas ela se entregava até _demais_, chegando a ser vulgar. Algo que a dança do ventre definitivamente NÃO é.

- Olá Belitcha. Como está? – ela perguntou assim que chegou.

- Ah, estou bem, e você? – respondi sem muita vontade. Victória era uma pessoa legal, mas às vezes era até _demais_. Já percebi que tudo nela é demais.

- E aí, vai dançar quantas hoje? Sabe eu só tenho tempo pra uma coreografia hoje... E eles pediram ao menos três danças. – ela tentou fazer um beicinho para mim, mas ficou estranho nela.

- Tá, tá. Eu faço uma com o véu asas e depois uma clássica. Você pode ser a primeira e depois pode ir embora. Tudo bem se for assim?

- Ah claro sem problema.

Passamos o resto da manhã ensaiando e depois cada uma seguiu seu dia. Fui almoçar e depois voltei pra casa. Tomei outro banho antes de arrumar meu cabelo. Deixei-o cair livremente por minhas costas em cachos volumosos e coloquei uma tiara impedindo que caísse cabelo no meu olho. Quando me dei conta já era hora de ir para o local da apresentação. Peguei minha roupa e fui para o hotel indicado. Quando estacionei avistei o carro de Victória e estacionei ao lado. Dirigi-me à entrada do hotel onde um dos maiores homens que eu já vi estava. Já estava passando direto por ele quando ele chama meu nome.

- Isabella. Isabella Swan? – perguntou ele. Sua voz correspondia ao seu tamanho.

- Sim. Sou eu. – respondi me virando para ele.

- Oi sou Emmet Cullen. – ele sorriu um sorriso com covinhas - Fui eu quem te contratou. Sua amiga já está se arrumando. Venha eu vou te mostrar onde é.

Ele saiu se dirigindo ao elevador e eu o segui. Só paramos quando atingimos o terraço onde havia um pequeno salão. Já havia algumas pessoas ali. Por pessoas eu digo homens. Assim que entrei esbarrei em alguém.

- Hey, preste mais atenção! – ele tinha uma voz linda, mas que parecia cansada.

- Desculpa. – murmurei rápido. Evitei olhar pra cima, mas pude ver que o dono da voz tinha um tom curioso de cabelo. Não sabia se era castanho ou ruivo.

- Opa, calminho aí maninho. Tenha mais respeito com a moça. – retrucou Emmet.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou mesmo desajeitada. Desculpe.

- Hmm... Desculpe me. – respondeu o outro. Parecia um pouco sem graça.

Apenas inclinei a cabeça e continuei seguindo o grandão.

- Bem aqui estamos. Sinta-se a vontade. Qualquer coisa é só me procurar. – dizendo isso ele foi embora.

-Beeeeella! Você chegou! Daqui a pouco é minha apresentação, me deseje sorte.

- Hm, boa sorte.

Victória já estava vestida. Sua roupa era toda vermelha com detalhes brancos. Parecia até uma roupa relacionada ao natal, mas como sempre, nela a roupa ficava linda. A cor realçava seus cabelos ruivos e criava um belo contraste contra sua pele.

Comecei a me arrumar. Fiz minha maquiagem destacando bem meus olhos e depois vesti minha roupa. Ela era a minha preferida, a saia era roxa e o cinto era todo dourado. O sutiã era da mesma cor e tinha bordados dourados. Quando terminei ouvi o nome de Victória ser anunciado.

- É agora! – ela exclamou e entrou no pequeno espaço reservado para nós duas.

Sua música começou. Era uma música clássica, só achava que era lenta demais, mas tinha uma percussão bem marcada. Resolvi dar uma espiadinha. Olhando lá fora percebi que haviam bem mais gente do quando cheguei. Parei um pouco para observar Victória. Ela dançava de acordo com a batida da música, mas mexia seus quadris exageradamente. Agora ela se dirigia a alguém. Percebi que era o mesmo homem de mais cedo, o de cabelos estranhos. Olhei só mais um pouco e me arrependi, aquilo só servil para me irritar. Ela quase sentava no colo do homem.

- Ughh! Por isso que eu odeio me apresentar só para homens. Eles ficam com uma impressão tão errada da gente. – resmunguei comigo mesma. Ninguém me ouviu claro, estavam todos gritando palavras de incentivo a Victória. Marchei de volta para trás do palco e esperei até que fosse minha vez. Enquanto isso prendi meu véu nas minhas costas. Logo que terminei ouvi o som de aplausos e logo Victória voltou.

- Ahhh, foi tão bom! Agora é sua vez amoré. Boa sorte.

- É... – murmurei mais para eu mesma.

Respirei fundo, entreguei o CD ao DJ, entrei no palco e me posicionei para começar a apresentação.

* * *

**Aqui foi, o primeiro capítulo, bem essa é a primeira que eu publico mas estou esperando grandes coisas dessa fic.**

**Sei que haverão algumas dúvidas em relação a termos de dança do ventre.**

**1)Véu asas é um tipo de véu diferente usado na dança do ventre, em breve postarei uma foto no meu perfil.**

**2) Na dança do ventre existem as músicas clássicas e modernas, pelo menoas são as principais. Resumindo, as músicas modernas são repetitivas e previsiveis, já as classicas tem uma variação de maior de ritmo e geralmente são bem mais complexas.**

**Bom caso tenham outras duvidas avisem por favor.**

**Agoora vamos deixar a autora muiiiito feliz para que ela tenha uma boa recuperação da cirurgia e deixem um review.**

**Beijoos e mais beijos.**

**Camila**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Uui, ui bom vamos lá. Eu quero agradecer a todo mundo que pelo menos deu uma passadinha aqui... eu sei que vocês vêm dar uma olhada na ff, mesmo que não deixem reviews. Claro que receber reviews é maravilhoroso. Um grande obrigada à Dhaime, que deixou seu review *--*' nas duas ff. Bem vamos parar de papo e vamos ler =D Ah sim, sim, sim. o vídeo para ver senhorita bellitcha dançando. Bem o vídeo ja tem as duas danças dela ok? Por isso ele é tão grande, a primeira dança(do véu) tem cinco minutos e a outre é o resto do vídeo. Substituam as palavras pontos por um ponto.**

http://www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=ovKeL6sWsaE

**IMPORTANTE: Tudo aqui é da titia SM. Eu apenas brinco com eles de vez em quando.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**~*~*~*~*Edward*~*~*~*~**

Esta estava sendo a pior semana da minha vida. _Sem dúvidas._ Enquanto ficava lá vegetando no meu sofá, olhando para uma TV sem realmente ver nada nela. Que merda eu tinha na cabeça quando eu fui fazer o maldito exame. Porra eu sou _**macho**_, e macho que se preze nunca faz exame lá embaixo!

Continuei olhando para a televisão por não sei quanto tempo mais, e deixei meus pensamentos me levarem para onde tudo começou.

_- Hm amor? Preciso conversar uma coisa com você._

_Estávamos os dois deitados em nossa cama depois de mais uma noite de sexo. Agora estava sendo assim quase todo dia. Isso porque Tanya queria engravidar. Quando ela me disse isso eu não pude ficar mais feliz, afinal ela _é_ a mulher que eu amo. Olhei para a aliança de noivado em seu dedo, em breve nos casaríamos. Acho que não ia mudar muita coisa, já que vivíamos uma vida de casados, em todos os sentidos._

_- Pode falar meu amor. – respondi e depois dei um beijo em sua cabeça, que estava apoiada em meu peito._

_- Você sabe que a gente tá tentando engravidar há um tempo já e não estamos tendo nenhum resultado. Eu fico pensando se não tem algo errado com algum de nós dois. Porque, puxa a gente só tenta, tenta e tenta e não conseguimos nada. Não que eu não goste da parte de tentar. – ao falar isso ela sorriu de leve._

_- Também não tenho nada a reclamar dessa parte. – virei seu rosto para o meu e pisquei._

_- Haha, ok, de volta ao assunto. Eu fiquei aqui pensando que se tem realmente algo de errado, a gente não vai saber se não fizermos exames. Então eu pensei se você não poderia fazer o exame pra ver se está tudo bem com você._

_- Opa, péra aí. Você quer que __**eu**__ faça o exame? Por que _você _não faz o exame? Além do mais não quero saber de ninguém me tocando lá embaixo não. ELE é muito precioso. – o que ela tinha na cabeça, homem nenhum deixa mexerem em seu precioso._

_- Amor eu tenho medo. – ela disse com aquela voz manhosa – E você é homem. Homens são mais fortes e corajosos que vamos fazer assim você faz o exame primeiro e assim que sair o resultado, e não tiver dado nada eu faço. – ela me olhou com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado. Sabia que já havia perdido essa guerra._

_- Ai, ta bom. Hoje mesmo vou fazer esse exame, tudo bem?_

_Tanya sorriu e subiu em mim. Segundo round._

Resolvi parar por aí com as lembranças. Antes elas poderiam me deixar duro como rocha, mas agora elas eram totalmente _broxantes._ Acho que nunca conseguiria tirar algo bom disso pelo resto da minha vida. Tudo bem, estou sendo dramático. Mas o que eu posso fazer, se eu ainda a amo? Mesmo que ela tenha me largado.

Após nossa conversa eu fiz o tal exame. Não foi nada horrível, só tive que gozar em um potinho realmente estranho e fazer alguns exames de sangue. Avisaram-me que três dias depois os resultados estariam prontos. Enquanto isso segui normalmente com minha vida.

As noites não mudaram muito. Continuavam sendo preenchidas com sexo e eu realmente não tinha muito que reclamar sobre isso. Em uma noite Tanya disse algo que me assustou um pouco, não era muito dela dizer tais coisas.

— _Oh Edward, eu não sei como vou viver sem isso! – disse ela após nossa segunda vez naquela noite._

— _Viver sem o que? – perguntei confuso com o que ela falou._

— _Sem nossas noites de sexo, sabe você realmente é muito bom nisso._

_Aquilo só estava ficando mais estranho. Sério, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o jeito que ela falava parecia que ela me deixaria. Como se nós não fossemos mais ter nossas noites. Como se nós não fossemos nos casar._

— _Bom parece que isso não será algo com o que você terá que se preocupar, afinal daqui alguns meses nós vamos nos casar e então você me terá todas as noites. _

— _Realmente parece tentador... – ela respondeu e depois se virou de lado para poder dormir. Eu em compensação não consegui dormir logo, ainda tentava entender o que ela quis dizer nessa breve conversa._

No dia que o resultado do exame ficou pronto eu resolvi que iria até o laboratório pega-lo ao invés de olhar o resultado pela internet, desse modo poderia andar um pouco e tentar me acalmar para o possível resultado.

Chegando ao laboratório eu tive que esperar um pouco até que chamassem o número da minha senha. Depois o processo foi rápido e em poucos minutos eu estava saindo do laboratório com o resultado em mãos. Resolvi parar em um banco e abrir o resultado ali mesmo. Vagarosamente abri o lacre do envelope e desdobrei o papel. Nele havia vários nomes estranhos que eu não entendia o significado, mas foi quando bati meus olhos na linha onde estava escrito "_Resultado final:" _que eu congelei.

Reli o que estava dizendo ali na esperança de que fosse tudo uma ilusão da minha cabeça, mas não era. Eu sou _**estéril.**_

Fiquei por mais algum tempo ali sentado, olhando as pessoas andando nas ruas de Chicago alheias ao meu problema. Queria ser uma delas, a como eu queria.

Voltei pra casa um pouco tarde e estranhei que não tivesse ninguém. Queria muito falar com Tanya, ela me entenderia. Pelo menos era o que eu achava até eu encontrar um bilhete seu em cima da mesa ao lado da porta.

_Edward,_

_Estava muito ansiosa para saber o resultado do exame e como você não chegava eu resolvi olhar o resultado pela internet, com o papelzinho que tinha a senha, aquele que você deixou na cozinha. Sinto muito pelo resultado, sei o quanto você queria ter filhos, e você sabe o quanto eu também quero. Por isso resolvi que não daria para continuar nossa relação. Desculpe._

_Tanya._

_P.S.: O anel está nessa caixinha preta._

Encontrei a caixinha e abri-a lentamente, esperando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas não era.

Foi aí que eu parei de ter vontade de viver. Mas quem não teria? Perdi a mulher que eu amo porque eu era problemático o suficiente para não conseguir ter filhos.

É aí que voltamos a um Edward Cullen vegetando no sofá.

* * *

Devo ter dormido enquanto viajava porque fui acordado por fortes batidas na minha porta. Levantei e me arrastei até a porta para abri-la.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem que se arrumar para a despedida de solteiro do Jasper. Olha só pra você! Esta parecendo que foi atingido por um raio!

Assim que abri a porta um Emmett furioso começou a me dar bronca, como se ele possa a merda do meu pai.

— Sério? Você acha que eu estou em condições de ir à tal despedida de solteiro?

— Mas é claro que você vai, do mesmo modo como vai ao casamento amanhã. Cara você é um dos padrinhos você não pode faltar aos eventos. Não é porque a Ta... – interrompi-o antes que ele falasse o nome _dela_.

— Emmett, não...

— Tudo bem, mas não é por causa dela que você não vai. Poxa você já está aqui trancado há uma semana! Já deu tempo de você se recuperar. Além do mais aquelas gatinhas dançarinas de dança do ventre que você me deu o telefone vão estar lá dançando, quer alguma coisa melhor do que duas lindas mulheres naquelas roupas sexy?

Havia esquecido das dançarinas de dança do ventre. Emmett havia perguntando se eu sabia de algumas já que eu trabalho na embaixada do Egito. Bem não é meu grande sonho, não no cargo em que estou agora, mas fazer o que? Tenho que trabalhar com o que me formei e sei que algum dia eu chegaria a um cargo mais alto.

— Você não vai desistir, vai?

— Não mesmo. Não saio daqui sem você.

Suspirei me rendendo e fui me arrumar. Barbeei, tomei banho e me vesti, em seguida passei um perfume e calcei.

– Vamos.

– Já era hora! Estava até parecendo uma mulher quando se arruma. – ele sorriu sacana pra mim.

– Muito engraçado. – rolei meus olhos diante da piadinha.

Em instantes já estávamos no seu grande carro indo para o hotel onde seria a despedida de solteiro. Não falamos muito no caminho, eu realmente não estava muito no clima para conversas. Quando dei por mim já havíamos estacionado.

Desci do carro e fui praticamente me arrastando para o salão que ficava no terraço do hotel. Não haviam muitas pessoas lá, somente Jasper e alguns amigos seus, os quais eu não tinha muito contato. Fui cumprimentá-lo.

— Hey Jazz. – falei ao me aproximar.

— Edward? – incredulidade preenchia sua voz - Você veio! – disse mais animado.

— Oras, não podia faltar a ultima noite do meu amigo como um solteiro! – tentei parecer tão animado quanto ele.

— Sei... Você não me engana Cullen. Quem te arrastou até aqui? Emmett?

— Pois é...

Eu conheço Jasper desde que era uma criancinha. Nos conhecemos quando ele se mudou para Chicago, ainda bem pequeno, mas com seu sotaque característico do sul. Ele era motivo de piadas na escola, mas eu não me importava muito com isso. Aproximei-me dele e então viramos melhores amigos desde então.

Ele iria se casar com Alice, uma menina que morava na mesma rua que minha família. Ela e Jasper se conheceram em uma das muitas vezes que meu amigo ia lá em casa. Alice era como uma irmã para mim e no começo foi difícil aceitar o namoro dela com meu melhor amigo. Eu morria de ciúmes da minha pequena.

— Eu acho que vou sair pra respirar um ar. Até daqui a pouco Jazz.

— Tudo bem cara. Vai lá.

Resolvi descer e andar um pouco na frente do hotel. O ar fresco batia em meus cabelos rebeldes e esvaziava minha mente de qualquer pensamento. Andava pra lá e pra cá, e quando me virei para recomeçar havia uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos na minha frente. Meus olhos desceram por todo seu corpo. Ela era realmente bem bonita, mas não o meu tipo.

— Hm, será que o senhor sabe me informar onde será uma despedida de solteiro aqui no hotel? Eu sou uma das dançarinas. – percebi que ela também me avaliava e vi quando um olhar de cobiça se fez presente.

— Claro, estou indo pra lá agora mesmo.

— Obrigada.

Caminhei com ela até o elevador.

— Então, qual é o seu nome? – ela perguntou enquanto o elevador não chegava.

— Edward. – respondi simplesmente. Nesse momento o elevador chegou.

Entraram mais algumas pessoas e o elevador ficou cheio. A mulher ficou em minha frente, seu corpo pressionado ao meu.

— Eu sou Victória. – ela disse já no elevador. Deu uma pequena mexida nos quadris, roçando bem em cima _dele_. Dei um pigarro, tentando manter a calma.

Quando o elevador chegou ao terraço saí o mais rápido possível sem me importar se Victória me seguia ou não e rapidamente fui à procura de Emmett.

— Hey Em, sua dançarina chegou e acho melhor você ir esperar pela outra lá embaixo, é provável que ela não consiga chegar aqui.

Saí sem nem dar a chance dele me responder. Não tinha problema nenhum em esperar pela outra dançarina, mas se ela fosse igual a essa Victória, eu preferiria manter distância.

Fiquei perambulando pela festa enquanto via mais algumas pessoas chegarem. Alguns eu conhecia do colegial e os recebia com um aceno de cabeça. Estava indo pegar mais bebida quando alguém esbarrou em mim.

— Hey, preste mais atenção!

— Desculpa. – respondeu uma voz feminina, deveria ser a outra dançarina. Parecia acanhada quando respondeu. Tentei ver seu rosto, mas seus belos cabelos castanhos funcionavam como uma barreira.

— Opa, calminho aí maninho. Tenha mais respeito com a moça. – exclamou Emmett. Fiquei um pouco sem graça por ser tão rude, mas não estava de muito bom humor esses dias.

— Não se preocupe, eu sou mesmo desajeitada. Não se preocupe. – isso só fez me sentir pior.

— Hmm... Desculpe-me – foi tudo o que consegui responder.

Emmett me lançou um olhar reprovador e saiu com a moça. Resolvi ficar quieto um pouco e sentei na primeira mesa em frente ao palco. Quem sabe as danças iriam me distrair um pouco.

Quando percebi já estavam anunciando a tal Victória. Ela estava vestida com uma roupa vermelha com detalhes brancos. Sua música era um pouco lenta demais, mas ela dançava muito bem. Ela pareceu me notar e então saiu do pequeno palco e andou entre as mesas, para por fim parar em minha frente. Ela começou a mexer seus quadris um pouco demais enquanto me olhava diretamente nos olhos, um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios. Os outros homens no recinto pareciam cachorros uivando. Houve uma hora em que ela quase sentou em meu colo. Não sei por que, mas acho que aquilo era demais. Vendo que eu não estava prestando tanta atenção ao que ela fazia, Victória resolveu voltar para o pequeno palco e terminar sua dança lá.

Ela agradeceu e se retirou. Em seguida entrou a mesma mulher em quem esbarrei mais cedo. Ela usava uma roupa rocha e uma espécie de asa. Mesmo estando perto dela, não consegui distinguir muito bem seu rosto, mas pude ver que ela era linda.

— Com vocês, Isabella Swan! – anunciou o DJ.

Ela começou sua dança. A música me envolveu no mesmo instante, me fazia sentir como se estivesse em algum lugar místico. Isabella girava com suas asas, parecendo um anjo. Em alguns momentos ela dançava de frente para todos, mexendo seus quadris ao ritmo da musica. Numa hora ela soltou a asa e nós pudemos observar melhor ela dançando. Eu estava hipnotizado pela sua dança, seu charme. Ela sim sabia dançar, ela passava todas as emoções da música com apenas seu olhar e seu sorriso. Em nenhum momento ela perdeu a graça de sua dança. Cedo demais sua dança acabou e ela saiu, a última batida da música ecoando em meus ouvidos e alma.

_Sério o que está acontecendo com você?_

Me mexi inconfortável na cadeira. Ótimo além de hipnotizado estava duro, como há muito tempo não ficava.

_Parece que ela não tocou só sua alma._

Já estava pensando em ir ao banheiro e cuidar daquele probleminha, mas então **ela** voltou. Dessa vez sem suas asas.

_Mas ainda assim parece um anjo._

O que aconteceu com minha cabeça hoje? Pelo amor de Deus!

Essa música era um pouco mais animada e a cada batida ela marcava com um movimento seu. Parecia até que o instrumento, qual quer que seja ele, estava dentro de seu corpo. Essa dança não foi de longe tão marcante quanto à primeira, mas ainda era bem bonita.

Dessa vez antes de sair do palco ela agradeceu e saiu aplaudida por todos ali.

Parece que a noite não foi tanto desperdício assim, mas de repente ela parou de ser interessante. Desde o momento em que Isabella saiu do palco.

Fiquei mais um pouco na festa e resolvi ir embora. Dei um breve tchau para Jasper e Emmett e desci. No estacionamento ouvi uma voz praguejando. Segui em direção a voz e cheguei em uma camionete velha. Qual foi minha surpresa ao saber que era Isabella.

— Precisando de ajuda? – perguntei, me aproximando dela, que estava inclinada olhando alguma coisa no motor.

— Han? – e então ela virou.

Ali na minha frente estava o rosto mais bonito e delicado que já havia visto. Seu rosto em forma de coração, sua boca delicada e rosada e seus olhos. Perdi-me naqueles olhos de um forte marrom, parecido com chocolate derretido.

— Tão linda quando um anjo... – deixei escapar num sussurro.

Ela ia responder alguma coisa, quando eu a beijei.

* * *

**Tadinho do Ed.... esteril, poxa que vida eim?? Hey mas _ele_ não é inutil ok? =D *evil***

**Esse foi grandinho eim, espero que tenham gostado.**

Já sabem o esquema... não exijo reviews, mas que eles me deixam super feliz eles deixam.

**Beeijos**

**Camila**


	3. Capítulo 3

**O que eu posso dizer? Estou feliz que cada vez mais pessoas dão uma passada aqui. E claro obrigada pelos reviews. (L'**

**Se tiver algum erro muito escandaloso por favor me avisem. Eu escrevi isso agora, tipo de 2:50 da madrugada. Fazer o que né? haha' estou meio sem graça, mas é porque estou com sono ok? Então vamos ao que interessa e leiam! Nos vemos lá embaixo...**

**IMPORTANTE: Os personagens aqui não da SM. Eu só saio por aí fazendo deles dançarinas de dança do ventre e caras estérils.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**~*~*~*~*Bella*~*~*~*~**

Eu já não ficava tão nervosa quanto antes, mas isso não significava que eu não ficava nervosa. Eu ainda lembro-me da minha primeira apresentação, há alguns anos atrás. Eu era da turma de iniciante e era a caçulinha da turma. Nossa turma foi bem elogiada, pois para iniciantes a dança estava bem complicada. Devemos tudo à nossa professora que não largava do nosso pé um segundo sequer. Hoje sou uma boa dançarina por ela também, ela sempre me deu apoio, mesmo eu achando que nunca mereci tantos elogios.

Então, enquanto estava lá esperando a música começar, empurrei meu nervosismo para longe e fixei meu olhar em um ponto na parede paralela ao palco. Isso sempre me ajudou a manter a calma, pois eu não precisava olhar no rosto de ninguém que estava me vendo e mesmo assim quem me assistia tinha a impressão que eu estava olhando para eles. Era uma solução simples já que deixava tanto a mim quanto aos meus espectadores confortáveis e eu conseguia fazer uma boa apresentação.

O DJ enfim me anunciou e o foco da luz caiu sobre mim. A música começou e eu fui acompanhando cada batida. Às vezes eu contava o tempo dos passos dentro da música apenas pela sonoridade, outras vezes eu fazia a contagem de oito tempos em minha cabeça. Hora devagar, hora um pouco mais rápido, sempre concordando com o ritmo da música.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

Às vezes também percebia que eu não marcava o ritmo da música de nenhuma forma. Isso não era algo para se estranhar, já que _Ancient Ruins _era uma das minhas músicas favoritas e eu a conhecia de trás pra frente. Ela sempre me relaxava e me levava para um mundo só meu, e eu só saía desse mundo quando a música chegava ao fim.

Essa noite não foi diferente, eu dancei e esqueci o mundo. Esqueci que haviam pessoas me assistindo, parei de escutar qualquer coisa que não fosse a constante variação de ritmo que era a música. Quando a música acabou eu fui recompensada por aplausos e mais aplausos. Pensei no grande contraste entre minha apresentação e a de Victória, não só na apresentação, mas na reação de todos os homens que assistiram. Ao contrário dos gritos e uivos que Victória recebeu, eu recebi aplausos. Alguém pode até pensar que essa reação não é lá grande coisa, mas para mim ela tem um grande significado: respeito. Não há nada melhor do que saber que as pessoas te respeitam, respeitam sua dança.

Saí satisfeita do palco e rapidamente tirei meu véu que estava preso em minhas costas. Ajustei a tiara na cabeça, me olhei no espelho para ver se alguma coisa na minha roupa estava fora do lugar e voltei para o palco.

A segunda música não foi tão demorada como a primeira, mas foi bem descontraída e mais alegre do que a primeira. Quando comecei a fazer dança do ventre eu sempre preferi as músicas modernas, pois elas pelo menos tinham letra, mas quando comecei a dançar as músicas clássicas percebi que eu as amava tanto quanto as modernas. Então eu mesma formei um esquema: já que escutar as músicas clássicas me dava sono eu deixava tias músicas apenas para coreografias e as modernas eram as que eu escutava quando queria ficar inspirada. Por isso que quase todas as minhas danças eram com músicas clássicas.

A segunda música chegou a um rápido fim e eu mais uma vez fui agraciada com aplausos. Fiz minhas poses de agradecimento e me retirei de vez do palco, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Não importava se meu dia havia sido ruim ou se eu estava desanimada, depois de dançar nada podia tirar o sorriso de meu rosto. Bem, pelo menos _quase_ nada.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e então fui procurar o homem que me recebeu. Não demorei a achá-lo já que com seu tamanho era meio difícil de se esconder, mesmo com tantos outros homens ali. Aproximei-me dele e percebi que ele conversava com outro homem, um homem alto e com cabelos loiros um pouco rebeldes. Ele também era bonito.

— Hm... Emmett? – perguntei tocando em seu braço, não querendo interromper a conversa.

Ele se virou e abriu um grande sorriso com covinhas.

— Bella! Nossa, o que posso dizer, sua apresentação foi realmente incrível, nunca vi algo tão... Peculiar. – eu sorri com sua escolha de palavra – Parabéns. Então, algo em que posso ajudar?

— Na verdade eu só vim avisar que estava indo embora.

— Não antes de me dar os parabéns. – o homem loiro que esteve calado até então respondeu. – Prazer, sou Jasper. – ele disse pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo casto em cima da mesma.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem em reflexo a seu gesto.

_Reação estúpida._

— Ah sim, Jasper é o noivo. Quase me esqueci de te apresentar a ele. – respondeu Emmett.

— Isabella, e é um prazer te conhecer também Jasper. E a propósito, parabéns. Espero que tenha um ótimo casamento.

Jasper fez um tipo de reverencia estranha e sorriu.

— Com minha pequena tudo será ótimo. – ele deu um sorriso bobo – Eu iria até o céu e pegaria uma estrela se ela me pedisse. – então ele fez um gesto exagerado para ilustrar o céu.

Eu tentei segurar o riso, mas o que aconteceu foi que um som parecido com tosse de cachorro saiu de minha boca. Pigarreei pra tentar disfarçar.

— Ótimo, parece que o noivo precisa ser rebocado antes que ele fique tão ruim que nem acorde amanhã e falte ao seu próprio casamento.

— Não preciso nada, eu estou muito bem. E é claro que eu vou ao _meu_ casamento amanhã! – resmungou Jasper.

Dessa vez deixei o riso sair solto. Jasper me olhou ofendido.

— Hm, desculpa. – murmurei.

— Não ligue para ele Bella. Vamos Jasper, vou te levar para o hotel. – Emmett tentou rebocar o amigo – E Bella? Obrigado, você realmente conseguiu animar a noite. – ele piscou para mim.

— Disponha – sorri.

Depois disso fiz meu caminho para fora do prédio e em direção à minha velha camionete vermelha. Ela podia ser velha, mas nunca havia me deixado na mão. Eu sabia que algum dia eu tentaria ligá-la e ela não daria sinal de vida, mas eu não conseguia me livrar dela. Havia sido do meu pai.

_Meu pai..._

Afastei o pensamento da minha mente e caminhei o resto do caminho até onde eu havia estacionado. Entrei e fechei a porta com um barulho estrondoso, coloquei a chave na ignição e... Nada.

Tentei novamente, girando a chave com um pouco mais de força, como se o problema fosse mau contato.

**Nada.**

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso comigo Bruu? Justo hoje e agora! Você não podia esperar até que fosse de dia?

Sai da cabine e abri o capô, tentando achar qualquer que fosse o problema.

— Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre carros. – disse indignada a mim mesma.

Inclinei-me tentando dar uma melhor olhada nas coisas que faziam minha colega funcionar. Não fez muita diferença, continuava sem entender nada.

— Mas que merda! Justo agora! – disse bufando.

— Precisando de ajuda? – uma voz atrás de mim perguntou.

Pensando que era algum maluco tarado andando por aí à noite eu resolvi me fazer de desentendida.

— Han? – respondi me virando devagar.

Não era nenhum tarado, mas eu não reclamaria muito se fosse...

Parado na minha frente estava o homem de mais cedo, o que eu esbarrei. Dessa vez eu não só pude ver seus cabelos que tanto me intrigaram, mas também seu rosto. Sua mandíbula era de uma forma quadrada, bem masculina. Seus lábios eram cheios e convidativos. Seu nariz anguloso e perfeito. Reprimi um suspiro quando cheguei em seus olhos, eles eram do verde mais vivo que eu já havia visto, mesmo que parecesse um pouco apagado.

— Tão linda quanto um anjo... – o ouvi sussurrar.

_O que ele quis dizer com isso?_

Estava pronta para respondê-lo quando senti seus lábios tocando os meus.

Foi como meu primeiro beijo, só que _muito_ melhor. Ele apenas ficou lá, com sua boca encostada na minha sem se mover. Então ele começou a mexer sua boca contra a minha no momento que senti suas mãos na minha cintura. Logo pude sentir sua língua pedindo passagem e a princípio pensei em recusar, mas acabei cedendo. Era tudo muito bom para recusar. Bom demais. Sua língua era macia, explorando cada ponto da minha boca. Quando nossas línguas se encostaram foi como se um fogo acendesse dentro de meu peito. _Mas o que está acontecendo? Isso nunca aconteceu, em nenhum outro beijo. _Suas mãos começaram a passear pelas minhas costas e seus dedos brincaram com a barra da minha blusa.

Foi aí que eu congelei. Mas o que eu estava fazendo, nem o nome dele eu sabia e sua língua já estava enfiada em minha boca. Empurrei-o com um pouco de dificuldade, mas enfim consegui me livrar de seus braços e boca. Ficamos os dois ofegando algum tempo até que eu falei.

— Meu Deus! Mas o que foi isso? Quem você pensa que é pra sair me beijando desse jeito? Seu... Seu tarado! – gritei com ele.

— Oras, alguns segundos atrás você parecia não se importar tanto com isso! – ele parecia com raiva.

Quem ele pensa que é? Chega assim e sai beijando as pessoas, talvez eu não estivesse tão errada assim quanto à parte de um tarado vir me pegar. Olhei para sua expressão raivosa. Só o que me faltava, quem devia estar com raiva aqui era _eu_, não _ele_.

Vendo que eu estava prestes a reclamar novamente ele se apressou e disse:

— Olha desculpa, mas a culpa não é minha se você ficou me seduzindo enquanto dançava. Agora aguente!

A não. Ele simplesmente **não** disse isso.

Merda ele disse.

Agora eu estava realmente com raiva. Não! Eu estava irada, morrendo de vontade de arrancar aquela linda cabeça dele fora de seu corpo e dar pros tubarões comerem. Não havia nada que eu odiasse mais do que as pessoas pensarem que eu uso minha dança para segundas intenções. Eu só faria isso quando estivesse casada. E _bem _casada.

— Olha aqui... – comecei, tinha certeza de que eu parecia uma pimenta, mas ele me cortou.

— Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – sua expressão era bem mais suave. – Eu realmente sinto muito, eu só não tive um dia muito bom. Vamos esquecer sobre isso ok?

Eu o olhei desconfiada. O que aquilo tinha a ver com ele me beijar?

— Esquecer tudo e começar de novo, pode ser? – ele me olhava intensamente – Prazer, Edward Cullen. – ele me estendeu sua mão.

Eu fiquei ali olhando para sua mão estendida, desconfiada. Olhei uma vez para seu rosto e então de volta para a mão. Acabei aceitando o gesto e apertei sua mão.

— Isabella Swan, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. – tentei sorrir um pouco e parecer um pouco mais amigável.

— Certo Bella. – ele sorriu de volta – Então, parece que estava tendo um problema com seu er... Carro.

— Ah sim, a Bruu me deixou na mãe essa noite. Ela nunca havia feito isso antes... – parei de falar quando vi sua expressão.

— Bruu? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Oh... Sim, Bruu é minha camionete. – admiti e instantaneamente senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Claro... – pude ver que ele se esforçava para não rir – Bruu?

— Sim. É por causa do barulho que ela faz quando eu a ligo.

— Certo. Quer que eu dê uma olhada? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

— Sério? Eu agradeceria muito.

— Sem problemas. – então ele foi olhar o motor da Bruu.

Eu fiquei lá parada o observando enquanto ele mexia em algumas coisas. Alguns minutos depois ele se virou e fez que não com a cabeça.

— Eu não sei qual é o problema, você terá que levá-la a um mecânico.

— Tudo bem. Em todo caso obrigada pela ajuda, eu chamo um taxi e amanhã eu me preocupo em levar a _Bruu_ na oficina. – procurei meu celular em minha bolsa para ligar para o taxi.

— Não, não precisa chamar um taxi. Eu te levo em casa, já esta tarde, pode ser perigoso.

— Não se preocupe, eu pego um taxi e paro direto em casa, não quero te dar trabalho logo na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos. – sorri tento o assegurar.

— Não seja teimosa. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Vamos. – então ele se virou e começou a andar em direção a outro carro.

— Espera! Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas. - peguei tudo o que precisava, tranquei a Bruu e fui até onde Edward me esperava.

Caminhamos até onde um volvo prata estava estacionado. Ele me encaminhou até o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Murmurei um "obrigada" e ele entrou no lado do motorista. Disse a ele meu endereço e então já estávamos no tráfego de sábado à noite de Chicago. No caminho conversamos sobre coisas banais como onde nascemos, nossas idades e amigos. Descobri que ele é daqui mesmo, tem 26 anos e também descobri mais sobre seus amigos: Jasper e Emmett. Ele também me contou sobre Alice, a noiva de Jasper. Cedo demais já estávamos em frente ao meu prédio.

— Hm... Então. Acho que é isso. – não sabia o que falar. – Boa noite e muito obrigada pela carona. – disse sorrindo.

— Bella, espera, antes de ir quero combinar algo com você. Amanhã eu passo aqui e te levo à oficina. Pode ser?

— Edward você realmente não precisa, não quero tomar seu tempo em uma oficina. – falei meio insegura – Acho que já aproveitei bastante de você, não? – brinquei.

— Na verdade não. Eu quero fazer isso, para recompensar pelo – ele hesitou por um momento – pelo que aconteceu no estacionamento. Por favor?

— Tudo bem. – suspirei rendida – Tome meu telefone, quando chegar você me liga ok?

— Ok. Estarei aqui pela manhã. – ele disse pegando o telefone – Boa noite e até amanhã.

— Boa noite, até. – saí do carro e abaixei até a janela – Obrigada mais uma vez.

Com isso segui até meu apartamento. Abri a porta e fui direto para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti minha roupa mais confortável e me joguei debaixo das cobertas, em minha cama de casal.

Pensei em como aquela cama parecia vazia, em como eu queria poder dividi-la com alguém. Pensei em como os olhos verdes de Edward me hipnotizavam, em como seu cheiro era forte e inebriante, principalmente dentro do espaço confinado do seu carro. Pensei principalmente em como foi beijá-lo, sentir seus lábios macios e firmes contra os meus. Pensei até que o sono veio.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com olhos verdes e beijos inesquecíveis. Eu sonhei com Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ah já ia me esquecendo! Nos próximos 11 dias não haverão posts. Isso porque eu vou viajar para Ubatuba. PRAAIA! Viajo quinta feira e volto dia 3 de janeiro. Não se preocupem que eu levarei um caderninho e vou escrever enquanto estiver na praia não pegando sol(maldita cirurgia)Então quando eu voltar não vai demorar muito para que eu poste um novo capítulo.**

**Então quero desejar a todos um ótimo natal e virada de ano e nos vemos novamente em 2010! \o/**

**Hey não se esqueçam de mostrar o quanto vocês me amam e deixem um review. Se isso não for o suficiente deixem um review pensando no pobre coitado do Ed. Ele precisa muito do amor de vocês pra passar por essa fase tão crítica. Ele precisa saber que não está totalmente inválido! UHSAEUAHEUAHEUH paaaarei *perva* (6'**

**Enfim tentem deixar um review, nem que seja pra dizer que está uma merda =D**

**Até 2010 povooo! (L'**

**Camila**


End file.
